A conventional patterned decoration is usually formed by a specific frame and then wound with light strings to obtain a patterned lighting decoration. In order to provide diffuse lighting, the patterned decoration is always covered with a translucent paper or plastic layer to create a hazy effect.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a transparent decorative belt, which can be wound around the frame of a patterned decoration to provide a perfect lighting effect. Now, accompanying with the following drawings, the character of the present invention will be described.